User blog:ERBofSmoshery/Smash Raps: Robin vs Dovahkiin
Hi guys, and welcome to a brand new Smash Rap, with your host, ERBofSmoshery! Today we have another guest with us, portraying Dovahkiin, it's Alan! Thanks for all your hard work man! So today, we have the Last Dragonborn in Skyrim, Dovahkiin, fighting the avatar from Fire Emblem: Awakening, Robin, to see which magical, customisable, default avatar will take the next Smash trophy! Enjoy the fight! Lyrics 'Robin:' The Elder Scrolls have forgot to state the return of the forlorn Of him who screams more than a child who has just been Dragonborn! All his Skills are left in Solitude, he's the last of all his kind And it still takes him most of his power to even attempt to speak his mind! My Magicka makes all your puny Spells look scorched and burned at stake And I'm loaded up with more than just some save files for Dungeon Breaks! None of your fancy Bribes will stop me, I'll call Thor-on to Bring the Thunder And I'll hammer you down, so drop your weapons, prepare to be split a-Sunder! 'Dovahkiin:' Pair Up against me? I'll stab you in the back when you start running I kill a dragon then you run to face me? You're red from blood and bluffing! (FUS RO DAH!) I'm a Master of the Voice, my Force is Unrelenting! You're an embarrassment to the universe you're supposed to be representing! Your verses make me laugh like your name was Robin Williams My Wuuthrad Axe of Ysgramor makes your bronze sword feel jealous! I'll take Lucina to the Temple of Mara, Band us with Matrimony! Every time I face a dragon, the chorus screams my theme in harmony! I bet you wanna kill me, but don't even try the Black Sacrament The Night Mother only speaks to me, I'll make murder look like an accident! 'Robin:' Keep your tongue to yourself, sneak thief, I pity you criminal kinsman That you have to retort to Robin the gold just to keep yourself in your kingdom! Oh, but the Dragonborn Comes with the Tale of Tongues and sings to me like a Bard Whilst I'm blocking attacks like a Fire Wall, your shields could never Hold Guard! So watch the skies, traveller, and you'll gaze as the Robin is free Whilst your limping from rhymes in a prison like those arrows in your knee! But the Tactician Magician will Bounty your mission and Elwind your ass to a stroll 'Cause I'm about to leave you more crushed inside than crossing a lost Swee-Troll! 'Dovahkiin:' I'm the most popular and known character from the Elder Scrolls When my attacks come at you, best listen to Peppy, do a barrel roll! I've dealt with real vampires, you should go back to Nosferatu! With just one potion, I can leave you poisoned like Honningbrew! I'm the deadliest of all warriors, I stopped the World-Eater, Alduin The dragon scales are tipped towards me, there's nothing you could do at all to win! Results The winner is... Robin Dovahkiin Category:Blog posts